


There's a Bathtub in the Front Garden

by BoseAbenteuer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AND GAY, Bathtub, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Memes, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, first time on ao3, keith is confused, klance, lance is a loser, shiro is a teacher, wowza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoseAbenteuer/pseuds/BoseAbenteuer
Summary: Keith arrives home after a school interview to find a strange teenager lounging in his bathtub... which is in his front garden.A heated argument with the teen breaks out leaving Keith with the task of getting the boy out and get the bath in.After a week, Keith is faced with a reoccuring problem. The boy in the bathtub isn't leaving him alone. And that the boy in the bathtub isn't ever leaving his mind.And the boy in the bathtub? Let's just say he has a thing for the hot headed mullet man





	1. .:Preview:.

Keith could see the mess from down the road. He felt his face grow red with rage. His pace picked up and in a matter of seconds, he was throwing open the gate to his house.

A single bath lay in the middle of the front garden, litter lay about the grass. A boy was making himself comfy in the bathtub.

"Wh-who are you?" Keith exclaimed, gripping the sides of the bath with pure anger, peering down at the teen.

He opened an eye and looked at Keith straight in the eye. A smirk was painted on his face as he sat up.

"The name's Lance," he winked. His voice made Keith's legs grow weak and sent a pain through the heart. "And you are?"


	2. .:Chapter One:.

"G-get out!" Keith yelled, staring down to the ground, hoping that it was just the heat from the sun making him feel hot.

The teen, now known as Lance, continued to smile with that earth shattering smirk.

Keith really needed him out before he suffers from a heartattack. Does he even know what he does to the poor boy?

"Wh-why are you here?" Keith stumbled with his words, embarrassed that he couldn't compose himself properly. He was the reason two guys were put in hospital! And here he was, fumbling around for words to string together a somewhat coherent sentence for a guy he just met!

"Why am I- oh! Is this not the house of," he quickly glanced down to his hand, "Takashi Shirogane? He's my teacher over at-"

"Yeah, this is our place," Keith replied, rolling his eyes. Is this another teenager lovestruck over his brother? "That doesn't answer my question."

"O-oh!" Keith smirked, it seemed like the tables were turning. He finally had the upper hand! "He's my English teacher, I have extra classes with him during lunches and after school! He is a real-" Keith was mistaken. This boy had such a confident tone that Keith was pretty sure he could have talked for hours just about his brother, Shiro.

"Yeah, I get it," Keith sighed, "Shiro is the best, blah blah blah, you want to get to know him better, blah blah blah, you love h-"

"Woah! Calm down there hotshot," Lance waved his hands about, his face hearing up. "Yeah, your brothers hot, but I'm not into him, that's weird."

"W-weird?" Keith questioned, "wait..." he paused, gathering himself up, "Why am I still talking to you? Get out!"

Lance nodded and hauled himself out of the bath, he gave a quick wink to Keith and jumped the gate, leaving Keith alone with only the bath in the garden.

Keith looked down to where Lance was laying, soon dawning on him that he didn't find out why the bathtub was there in the first place.

Quickly, Keith ran to the gate, catching himself before he flipped over the fence. He looked down the road and yelled, "wait! Come back! Why is the bath in the front garden?" His voice was only to be ate up by the ever silent street.

Rubbing his temples, Keith returned to the bath. He let out a deep breath and tumbled into the bath, closing his eyes and letting Lance lounge in his mind.

"Why am I thinking about you," Keith sighed, throwing an arm over his face. "Why?"

The first thing Keith saw was the night sky, thousands of flies littered the skies and the crescent moon laughed in his face. Keith shot up, frantically looking round the garden. He was confused. Why was he outside? He turned his head to look at the house, a light was on and a sillhoute was moving in the kitchen.

Keith leaped out of the bath and ran towards the house. The door was unlocked.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Keith cursed under his breath. He was getting robbed and he let the intruder walk right past him in the bath. "Shiro's gonna kill me, he's gonna take away my-"

"Keith?"

He froze. The intruder knew his name. He was done for. He tiptoed through the hall, lifting a red umbrella with his left hand and opening the door with his right.

A man was towering over him. Keith shut his eyes and swung the umbrella in defence. It collided with the man's face and Keith could feel a sense of victory as he heard a thud.

"God dammit, Keith, what the hell are you doing?" The man exclaimed.

Keith opened an eye and then it struck him. He hit Shiro right on the nose, blood was staining his face. "S-shiro! I-I-"

"Keith, get me a rag and get the hell to your job," Shiro warned. Keith gasped, his job! He ran to the sink and damped a cloth, handing it to Shiro before dashing up the stairs to his room. He looked to his phone to see three missed calls from Hunk, and four new messages.

(16:47) **Hunk:** _you still coming in tonight?_  
(17:08) **Hunk** :  _keith????_  
(17:24) **Hunk:** _you're gonna get me in trouble_  
(17:25) **Hunk:** _I'll tell my mum your sick or something_

Keith quickly sent an apology and his confirmation that he was coming and dropped the phone, throwing on the uniform. He ran out the door, and left Shiro with a short farewell.

 


	3. .:Chapter Two:.

He should have known that as soon as he walked through the door and saw his parents dressed up, that it was a special occasion.

Lance gave a warm smile to his parents and waltzed into the kitchen, pulling open a cupboard and ripping open a packet of instant noodles.

"Lance," his father spoke, he laid a hand on his shoulder and turned the teen to face him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Lance raised an eyebrow and turned his head, "I don't  _think_ I am," he admitted. He looked to the calendar on the wall, seeing only red circles. "Is it someone's birthday? I know it isn't any of you guys' birthday, or-" Lance stopped himself. He had completely forgotten about today. "Alejándro's celebration party!" He let out a collection of Cuban curses. Alejándro and Lance were always together, ever since Alejándro was born. Lance had instantly taken a liking to the baby and they were never separated. He loved the kid, but in all honesty, this must have been the most boring thing on earth, celebrating his graduation.

"The tables booked at Hunk's restaurant for twenty minutes from now," his mother spoke and handed him a bag, "put this on, this place is fancy."

Lance groaned,taking the bag from his mother and ran up. He saw Alejándro sitting on the bed, his bowtie was off balance and his hair was sticking all over the place.

"Lance," Alejándro whined, "help me!"

Lance scoffed and flipped him off. "I have my own problems here," he laughed, "do you  _see_ what I'm wearing?" Lance took the clothes from the bag and quickly changed.

"Sweet, Mamá has some good taste," Lance smirked and posed in front of a mirror.

"La-ance!"  Alejándro groaned, kicking Lance in the shin, "he-e-elp me!"

Lance gave a soft smile and walked over to his brother, "you know," he said, with compassion in his voice, " you'll need to know how to actually tie a tie when you're in big school, I can't help when I'm back at the garrison."

"I know," Alejándro sighed, "I miss you when you go away for the summer. I never see you! You're either at the garrison or at school for the rest of the year!"

Lance pulled a wonky smile and hauled the younger boy up, "come on, we have celebrating to do.

 


End file.
